


A brief distraction

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Fingering, Monster sex, Other, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Vale was still in desperate need of repair, but significant progress was made and Glynda was eager to bask in the small victory, even in unexpected ways.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Creature of Grimm, Original character/Creature of Grimm
Kudos: 7





	A brief distraction

The devastation from the attack on Beacon mixed with the plethora of Grimm still flowing in to the kingdom may have still been a consistent threat, but that fact didn’t stop the momentary smile that was plastered on Headmistress Goodwitch’s face as she continued her patrol down what appeared to be a rare occurrence in Vale after the fall of Beacon. Save for the sounds of her heels making contact with the ground beneath her and the distant sounds of Grimm clashing with Huntsmen in some other area, the immediate street Glynda was walking down was completely void of any sounds of distress or intimidating growls implicating an enraged Beowulf ready to pounce. 

There was still a mountain of progress left before Vale was in any state to be considered inhabitable again, but Glynda was content to enjoy the minuscule victory of the absence of distress filling the immediate area at this time. At least that had been her current state until the voice of a woman lingered out from an abandoned store, followed shortly by the soft sounds of what appeared to be growling as well.

It wasn’t the usual cries of combat or pain that Glynda took as indication to rush to assist, nor threatening growls that alerted her to a nearby enemies presence, however Glynda didn’t bother with trying to discern what the reasoning behind the unusual sounds that leaked out through the shattered windows and broken door that lead into the store. She quickly dashed to the origin of the sound only to be stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of one of the huntress who accepted the aid call stripped of her clothing save for her purple leather jacket bouncing up and down while she was faced towards the door and away from the face of the laid back Beowulf. Giving Glynda a good view of the creature's bone white canine like cock spreading her pussy apart. A twisted face of pleasure on the woman’s face as her hips raised up and down along the shaft of the Beowulf’s penis while the knot of the Beowulf’s cock continued to twitch with anticipation, the sounds of her moans and gasp telling Glynda that the noises she was hearing had been caused by sex of the two contradicting forces.

The sight transpiring in front of the headmistress would have any seasoned huntsmen or huntress bewildered beyond all belief, but the only response that Glynda felt appropriate for the deprived action happening in front of her was to let out an exhausted sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose while relaxing out of her previous combat stance. 

“If nothing else Bristell, the restraint you're showing by engaging in your more depraved addictions while indoors is a welcomed sign of improvement in your behavior.” Glynda said as she walked past the broken door and into what appeared to be a dilapidated dust store of some sort. “However, I do have to hope you’ve included preparations in case this encounter ends similarly to your previous one.” Given that Bristell’s previous Beowulf fuck buddy tried to rip her in half after her semblance lost it’s hold on the creatures mind, Glynda’s concern was far from unwarranted. That said, the brown skinned woman’s response was still to let out a snort as she removed her hands from the Beowulf’s legs and began to fondle her own breast.

“I lost my hold on that bastard’s mind only because of a fluke is all. I have my new toy right where I wa...the hell do you think you're doi-AHH!!” Despite her boastful claims, the Beowulf cut Bristell’s sentence short as it wrapped it’s hands around her waist and brought her all the way down to the knot of it’s dick. Bristell had previously only reached the half-way point of the Beowulf’s cock as opposed to taking the full monstrous length of the Beowulf’s cock. A development which robbed the green haired woman of her previous smug expression in exchange for a mix of pleasure and pain as the Beowulf also began to thrust upward while it pulled her down. It was also a development which coaxed out an exasperated sigh from the headmistress as she removed her blouse but kept on her corset so that her D-cup sized breasts were revealed while she still had a small semblance of clothing on. She also hiked up her skirt and began to tease at the hood of her clit while approaching the lewd huntress while she was in her time of need. Glynda let out a sigh of pleasure before speaking to the woman.

“And in a not surprising turn of events, you’ve allowed your lust to corrupt your control over the Beowulf and driven it mad with desire.” Glynda said, her breath beginning to become more ragged as she continued to watch the much larger creature of Grimm have it’s way with the gasping huntress. She had yet to fully begin pleasuring herself to the scene in front of her, however it had been a good while since Glynda last indulged her more carnal desire so the premise of allowing this Beowulf to ravage her was quickly enticing her.

“Honestly...how many times must yo...ahh...must you make this mistake be...before you ensure to bring along support. A huntress sh...ahhh...shouldn’t be alone in the field.” A lecture wasn’t exactly the most appropriate course of action to take here, especially when Glynda had sat down on a waist high counter while she pumped her index and middle finger in and out of her pussy, and yet Bristell could recognize how on brand this action was for Glynda so she the lecture didn’t bother her too much. That and the intense surge of pleasure erupting through her body at this point in time indicating her intense orgasm coupled with the Beowulf’s reluctance to show restraint despite Bristell’s obvious reaction to the sudden orgasm didn’t exactly leave her much room for a sarcastic comeback to the unprompted lesson.

“I...just...FUCK!!” Bristell cried out as she struggled to form coherent sentences through the intense sensation of both the Beowulf and her own orgasm. She found herself unable to verbally communicate her intentions, but after a minute of the Beowulf using her like the fuck toy she had intended for the well endowed creature it finally released her and placed her back first on the ground. It wasn’t long until Glynda quickly found herself laying besides the white haired huntress and mimicking her stance as well. Glynda didn’t have much time to process her current situation before finding a jolt of intense pain laced with a layer of pleasure course through her body as the Beowulf’s intense cock penetrated her pussy. What soon followed was a passionate and consistent stream of thrust of the Beowulf’s cock in and out of Glynda’s vagina that quickly reduced the seasoned huntress into a gasping and moaning odalisque. The Beowulf kept one hand on her waist so that it could hold her in place as it continued to fuck her. 

Glynda had been so absorbed in her own mix of sensations and satisfaction it took her a few minutes to comprehend that her voice and the painting of the Beowulf weren’t the only sources of noise filling the store at this point. Looking over to her right, Glynda found Bristell loudly moaning in pleasure while she had her right hand on the inner thigh of her right leg so that she could bring her leg closer to her chest while she had her other hand roughly massaging her left breast with her free hand. The reasoning behind her loud moans of passion were caused by the two fingers currently pumping in and out of her still sensitive pussy that belonged to the massive Beowulf. 

There was very little verbal communication between the two women, but as Glynda continued to gaze at the lustful huntress while in her intense state of pleasure the headmistress couldn’t help but admire the brown skinned woman’s figure in a state of pleasure. Glynda reached out her hand and pulled the emerald eyed woman’s head closer to her so that she could bring her in for a passionate kiss. A kiss that Bristell wasted no time in returning the kiss as her tongue shot into Glynda’s own open mouth. 

Their moans may now have been muffled thanks to the passionate kiss they shared, however their sounds of passion still ringed out into the dilapidated store around them as the Beowulf continued to have it’s way with them. Initially it had been thrusting it’s hips back and forward as it fucked Glynda, but after a few minutes of sustaining it’s tempo it began to roll it’s hips forward so that it’s shaft could graze against the inner walls of Glynda’s pussy in a different angle. It also rolled it’s hips back out after it slammed it’s entire penis length into her again. Each roll forward coaxed out a sharp cry from the headmistress as she felt an intense wave of pleasure rocket through her body with every passing of it’s cock through the inner walls of her pussy. 

With the amount of intensity in which the Beowulf put into its movements, and Glynda’s lack of recent sexual encounters, it was now surprise with the amount of minimal effort from the Grimm that was needed before Glynda found herself succumbing to a quick and explosive orgasmic finish. A finish that was obvious as her body violently quaked from pleasure and she thrashed about while under the Beowulf’s grasp, but still didn’t entice the Beowulf to relent it’s performance on the two women. 

The breaks that Glynda and Bristell would take when their tongues weren’t exploring the other’s mouths were few and far between, however when Glynda reached her first explosive orgasm their faces had been separated so Glynda was free to let out a loud cry of pleasure that was only matched by a similar cry from the woman to her right. It was a matched cry of pleasure that the Beowulf still ignored as it maintained the same intensity as before with both women. 

\-----------------

“Brother’s save me...that was...a lot.” 

Laying in the same dilapidated store where the two had been ravaged previously, Bristell let out a snort at Glynda’s comment as she turned to face away from the ruined ceiling so that she could look at the woman next to her.

“Oh don’t pretend that you didn’t enjoy every moment of that.” Bristell said, a smug expression on her face as she reached down and traced the cum covered lips of Glynda’s pussy. A tracing which coaxed out a pathetic whimper from Glynda as she propped herself up by placing her forearms behind and looked down on the explosive, “gift”, as Bristell would have called it, that the Beowulf left behind before crying out in pain and disintegrating on the spot. A reaction prompted by Bristell overloading her semblances hold on the Beowulf’s mind. 

Despite a good 10 minutes of cum oozing out of her pussy, Glynda still could feel more of the thick white fluid that was packed inside her pussy. A fact that Glynda was reminded as she stared at her still sensitive vagina. Glynda then let out another exhausted sigh as she struggled to get to her feet.

“If you...mention this to anyone I will deny it and make sure you are unable to spread this incident ever again.” Glynda said, her gaze directed at the smug huntress still lying on her back. “Am...I...Clear…” Perhaps if Glynda wasn’t struggling to stand up right by leaning against a waist high counter while still only wearing her corset, her rolled up skirt, and her stained leggings thanks to the influx of cum from the dead Beowulf Bristell would have taken her more seriously. Instead however, she simply let out another scoff as she sucked her fingers clean of the cum that was left on them after she had finished tracing them over Glynda’s pussy. A response that prompted a small blush on Glynda’s face as she quickly gathered her clothes and stormed outside the ruined store.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to give my tumblr a follow. I post planned AU and other fic ideas, post about OC's I just wanna create but not use, and give deadlines to completed fics I won't follow. Also am open to suggestions.


End file.
